What Happened?
by oobligosh123
Summary: Rhett is dreading his frequent returns to Atlanta and dreading the sight of Scarlett even more, but will her declining condition convince him to stay? What would it take to bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Hey Everybody, thanks so much to those who responded, I got a lot of people asking me to write longer chapters and informing me that I had misspelled Scarlett's name (OOPS!) so I did a little proof reading and wrote a little bit more. Update coming soon! Thanks everybody!

* * *

><p>What had been going through his head when he agreed to return home often enough to dispel rumors? With Scarlett's reputation that would mean once month at the least. What could he expect when he got home? Would she try to smother him with affection again? Would she beg for him? Would she ignore him? That would probably be best. Would she fight with him? He was beginning to regret coming and to tell the driver to turn around but sadly realized they had already pulled into the driveway.<p>

"Well, thank you," He said quickly, dropping a generous amount of coins into the shabby black man's hands. He had intentionally not written to Scarlett to send the carriage as he knew she would probably insist on meeting him there herself, and his plan was to avoid her as much as possible.

As he stepped towards the disgustingly extravagant front porch he heard glass shattering and a quick yelp. Worried Scarlet had fallen and hurt herself in her attempt to reach the door quickly he jumped up the last four steps and ran through the half open door. "Scarlett?" He yelled.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," a quiet voice answered from the next room.

Rhett breathed a sigh of relief, as much as he hated her he couldn't stand the idea of her being hurt. Ever since he had cause the horrible accident when she had fallen down their front hall staircase and lost the already unwanted baby. "Scarlett," he said as he stepped into the dining room, then stopped short, "Good God, Scarlett! What have you done to yourself!" The woman who stood before him was no longer his rosy cheeked, joyful, bright eyed wife. The woman who stood before him had a pale, sunken face and eyes that no longer contained the spark of life but were dull and tired looking. The woman's body was so thin you would think she had never had a decent meal. The woman wore nothing but an old and stained night gown. Here hair looked as if it had not been washed in weeks and was in a complete disarray around her face. Her hands and arms were covered in blood from the cuts from decanter she had just dropped on the floor.

"Why Rhett," she said, trying to stand up, "you know better than anyone how much women hate to be told they don't look good."

"Scarlett, have you been eating? Have the lawyers not been paying you enough? Why aren't the servants doing anything?"

"Rhett," Scarlett said slowly, "I don't feel very well." Turning around from where he had been glaring at the servant he saw she was leaning heavily on the dining room chair. "Rhett, I think I may," before she could finish she collapsed.

"Scarlett!" Rhett lunged to catch her before she hit the floor. Without turning to look at them, he screamed at the servant to go and get a doctor.

"Ain' no docta who's gonna come 'ere Mist' Butler," Prissy said slowly.

"Well go and find one!" He shouted at her, not even processing the words she had just said. Scarlet's breathes sounded raspy and labored. Her face had lost the little color left in it. Carefully he picked Scarlett's light body up and carried her up to her room. She had lost so much weight since the last time he had seen her. It was as effortless as carrying a little girl.

As Rhett stepped into the bedroom he nearly tripped over a decanter lying empty on the floor. Looking around him there were at least five of them lying on the ground. Glasses with a little bit of Barbary or Scotch lay scattered in Scarlett's bed and on her dresser. Had Scarlett drunken all of this since he had left a month ago? No wonder she was so sick. Putting her carefully on the bed anger boiled up inside him, why had the servants let her drink so much? Had they even made any attempt to water it down or take it away from her? Quickly running down the stairs to find Pork he nearly ran into .

"Good day, Captain Butler." The doctor said grimly.

"Scarlett's up in her room," Rhett said as he passed him.

After searching the house for several minutes he found Pork hiding in a broom cabinet.

"Oh, Lawdy," Pork cried, "I knews you was gonna be mad at me. But Mist' Rhett, you gots to understand, we all tried to stop 'er but she wouldn' listen to us."

"Well why didn't you write me? Or do something? Do you see what it's done to her?" He yelled.

"I's sorry Mist' Rhett, we din know what to do 'bout it, we didn' want ti ruin your rep'tation or anythin'!"

Rhett laughed quietly, they had no reputation to be lost. Hurrying back up to the bedroom he met Dr. Meade coming down the hallway with a worried look on his face. "Rhett, is your wife aware that it is completely disgraceful for a women, a mother, to drink? Was she aware of the affects it would have on her? Are you aware that she probably hasn't eaten anything in over three weeks?"

Rhett was surprised at the how ashamed he felt, maybe if he had come to check on her sooner this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if he had broken her habit of drinking instead of encouraging it she wouldn't be so sick now. "Is she okay?" He asked quietly.

"Okay? The woman is all skin and bones, she lacks the nutrition she needs to survive. Not to mention the damage the alcohol has done to her throat and stomach. And if that is bad enough, Captain Butler, she's got typhoid and is too weak to fight it off. If you don't do something fast and get her healthy again I don't see anyway she's going to live past this month." The doctor practically yelled at him.

"Thank you." Was all he could answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Sorry guys, I _know _this chapter is really short but there's an update coming soon. I bet you can guess who the surprise guest is (hint: it's _not _mammy)

I hope you like this chapter!

Please, please, please review!

* * *

><p>Dr. Meade had given Rhett some medicine for the typhoid but it didn't seem to be helping much and when she finally came back to consciousness she wouldn't eat despite Prissy, Pork, and Rhett's desperate attempts. 's words kept repeating in Rhett's head, "If you don't do something fast and get her healthy again I don't see anyway she's going to live past this month." But what could he do? She wouldn't listen to anyone, let alone him, and besides Pork and Prissy no one else would try.<p>

Even with Scarlett's condition it was apparent that there were other things he needed to attend to. Every time Rhett left the house to o for a walk or attend to business matters he was greeted by chilly stares and backs that quickly turned on him. Whatever Scarlett had done in the month since he had left her had completely destroyed the standing in society he had worked so hard to make for Bonnie and his family.

Bonnie.

Everywhere he looked he saw Bonnie, whenever he would pace by the nursery he would see her playing with her toys. Whenever he would walk the grounds he would see her riding her pony. Whenever he was able to sleep his mind was full of images of her laughing and riding a pony. When he woke up he would always be surprised not to hear her soft, rhythmic breathes next to him. If it wasn't for his worry for Scarlett he would have departed the next day because all of Atlanta held some memory of Bonnie for him.

Three days after his arrival, Rhett came to the conclusion that they must send for Mammy from Tara, because if anyone could help Scarlett it was her. Scarlett still had not eaten any of what Pork and Prissy offered her. They brought her her favorite meals and rich, exotic stews, but she would eat none of them. Even when they would try to spoon feed it too her she would just turn her head away. She wouldn't talk and she slept more and more.

When, after two more days, there was still no word from Mammy, Rhett had just about lost hope. had come to check on Scarlett early one morning and didn't leave until very late at night. "She's much worse, Captain Butler," He said sympathetically, "you've had no luck getting here to eat?" Rhett shook his head sadly. "She's lost the want to live. She sees no point to it, which is all too understandable. She's just recently lost her child and her best friend. If I were you I would try to cheer her up. Maybe invite over some of her friends?"

Rhett thanked him but knew the advice was useless, Scarlett had no friends and hadn't had any in a long time. She had tossed aside all of her old friends for her new, rich, and flamboyant lifestyle. She had also disgraced herself by remarrying, working, driving her own carriage (un-chaperoned), and of course, by marrying him. She was hard headed and stubborn, two traits than were not supposed to be in women. She was smart, cunning, and deceptive and had lost her pride in exchange for a comfortable lifestyle, and Rhett knew all of the ex-confederates in Atlanta had done just the opposite. To which was the correct choice Rhett was not sure.

But the doctor's words had given Rhett another idea, Scarlett was always happy at Tara. If only she was healthy enough to go there she might have a chance at getting well again. Unfortunately, had already given him strict instruction not to move her. If only a piece of Tara could come to Scarlett. It was almost a week since they had sent for Mammy though, and they had all stopped waiting for her to come. Rhett had already sent Pork to send two more letters in case the first one hadn't made it. But there was still no word from Tara.

It was nearly two weeks from when he arrived when a surprise guest arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey Everybody, here' the update I promised!

I know it's kind of short...again...

So here's what I'm asking all of you, if you have any ideas of what should happen next please, please, please write me

I love to here all of you guys's input!

Also, if you get me up to 25 reviews I'll try extra super hard to update soon!

* * *

><p>Rhett was sitting by Scarlett's bed late one night when there was a knock at the front door. The household was obviously un-accustomed to having guests since it took Pork a good two minutes to realize that he was supposed to be opening to door.<p>

"Why! Mist' Ashley!" Pork said happily, "Wes wasn' 'specting you tonight!"

"Good evening, Pork," a glum voice answered, "may I come in?"

"Why sure Mist' Ashley, yous always welcomed here!"

"Pork, is it true? was going on about it the other day and I had to stop by to see if it was true." The already glum voice sounded even glummer considering the possibility of Pork saying yes.

How would Ashley react? Would he be angry? Upset? Surprised? Disgusted? Rhett was so deep in his consideration of this that he almost missed Pork's answer.

"Why yes Mist' Ashley, she's pretty bad awf," Pork said sadly, "yous can go up and sees her if you wan to."

For a second Rhett thought he wouldn't come up and would say something along the line of how revolting it was for a woman to drink, but instead Rhett heard the soft patting of his feet running up their luxurious red-carpeted stairs. Then the stopped as they neared the top of the staircase.

"We're in here," Rhett said, barely loud enough for Ashley to hear him, he didn't entirely know why he didn't want Ashley here so badly. Maybe it was because he was afraid that Scarlett would try to get better if Ashley asked her to when she hadn't when he had. Rhett had lived with Scarlett loving Ashley and not him once but after she said that she hadn't really and had always loved him he had actually believed her, he didn't think that he could take that king of rejection again.

"Captain Butler," Ashley said stiffly, "I was unaware you had returned."

"Good evening, Mister Wilkes," Rhett retorted, equally stiffly. Now Ashley was looking at Scarlett with a look of absolute horror on his face. Forgetting about Rhett completely he made his way to the side of the bed, almost as if in a trance. He slowly took Scarlett's hand which, even in his pathetically small hands, looked tiny.

Rhett was just turning away in disgust when he was smacked, quite hard actually, in the face by Ashley. Momentarily shocked he forgot to slap him back. "What was that!" He yelled, once he had gathered his thoughts again.

"You did this to her," Ashley said quietly but gravely. "This is your fault and don't think it's a big secret either. Everyone in Atlanta knows what's been going on between you. You should never have left her. As much as this is partly my fault it's equally yours." Then he turned back to Scarlett. "She used to be so strong," he said sadly. "And you've broken her!" He yelled, slamming the bedroom door as he stormed down the stairs and out the front door.

Rhett sat in stunned silence for a minute, listening to Ashley's carriage drive down their recently paved driveway. He had not expected harsh words from Ashley, ever since Melanie's passing he had been quiet. Thinking too often and spending many hours alone in his room. Rhett had heard that for three weeks he hadn't said a word to anyone. If anything he had expected a complete melt-down out of Ashley, but never would he have imagined that the once southern gentleman would say what he had to him.

But was he right? Was this all his fault? He had imagined that he could have prevented it but never that he had caused it. When he had left her he had thought it was the best choice for the both of them. He knew she wasn't willing to get a divorce and was afraid of being poor again, so he had come up with the, as he thought, clever solution to both their problems. He couldn't stand being around her and she didn't want to be poor, so he had decided they could stay married and he would visit sometimes, but otherwise they wouldn't see or talk to each other.

For so long she had pushed him out of her life and refused his help, when all he had ever wanted to do was help her. To lessen the burden of her troubles, to make life comfortable and easy for her. She had suffered so much and he had in fact truly loved her. But what had happened to that love? Was he wrong in thinking that it was completely gone? Looking over at Scarlett's pale face and feeling, again, the little twang of pain in his heart, he realized he must be. Why else would he have stayed in Atlanta so long? Why else would he have dreaded Ashley seeing Scarlett?

Maybe he had been wrong in thinking that leaving her was the best option. Maybe if she really did love him as much as she said she had, he could learn to love her again. And Melanie had told Scarlett that he cared about Scarlett in her last words and he had never known Melanie to be wrong. Maybe things between him and Scarlett could be fixed.

"Dear God," he thought to himself, "If you let Scarlett live I'll be the best husband any women's ever had."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey

I know it sounded like I wouldn't update for a while, but I was just eaing my dinner when inspiration struck! I hope this holds you over for a little while since I don't think I'll update again tonight. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also, I still want to hear your input so review if you have any ideas!

* * *

><p>It was several days after the head-turning visit from Ashley when Mammy finally arrived. Rhett was still asleep at the time as the sun had barely risen yet. He was just dreaming about Bonnie, again, when a shaking of the house woke him up. In a panic he flung his door open only to see that the shaking of the house was not in fact due to an earthquake, but Mammy running up the grand staircase.<p>

"Mammy!" Rhett shouted, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in days. "We thought you'd never show up!"

"Why Mist' Butler, it's the saddest thing. I's was doing such a good job lookin' afta Suellen's little brats that she done hid the note from me. And if that terrible little girl of her's hadn't accidentally stumbled upon it, I's have never known my little lamb needed me!"

"I'm sorry, Mammy," Rhett said looking down at his feet, "this is all my fault. She's horribly sick, she won't eat and she's dying of typhoid."

"Just like Miss Ellen," Mammy said sadly, "well Mist' Butler, I's promise you I's gonna make her better for you, were's my lamb now?"

"She's in her room, Mammy," Rhett said, turning back into his room and closing the door just in time to miss Mammy shocked gasps.

It was hours later when he woke up again and there was something different about the atmosphere in the large house. He could hear Mammy and Pork talking downstairs happily. What had happened? He quickly dressed and rushed to see what was happening.

"Oh Mist' Butler, you're up!" Mammy said happily.

"Mammy, what's happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Why Mist' Butler, between you, Pork, and Prissy there is more common sense than there is in a old donkey. You's cant go feeding a sick person big, fancy food. You's got to give them simple stuff, they's body can't eat that much." Rhett was a bit confused about this, why was this such good news? "Mist' Butler, I done fed Miss Scarlett a loaf a bread an she done look better already!"

"Mammy you're a genius!" Rhett laughed happily, of course Scarlett wouldn't eat such big meals, she hadn't eaten anything in weeks! And to think, everyone had worked so hard to prepare her the best food when they could have done so much better just by giving her some old bread from the bakery in town.

"She even woke up Mist' Butler, yous can go up and see her no if you want to." Mammy said, but before she could finish Rhett was at the bottom of the stairs and running up three at a time. Scarlett had eaten, and she was awake! Mammy had done more in the few hours that she had been there than Rhett, Pork, and Prissy had been able to do in three weeks!

He knocked slowly on the door. "Come in," Scarlett's still weak, but recognizable voice answered." He flung open the door and rushed to her bed side. Before he could tell what he was doing he was kissing her hands and her now rosy cheeks. "Rhett," Scarlett laughed, almost, could it be? Happily? Looking into her eyes he saw they were bright again, almost as bright as they were when he first met her.

As glad as he was to see these improvements in her face when he slowly looked at the rest of her he could see the bread had done little good. Her condition had declined drastically in the mere three weeks he had been here and although she hadn't had a drink, she had barely eaten. Her ribs protruded, if it was possible, more than they had when he arrived. He didn't see how some bread and water could do much to help her when she was in such bad shape.

"Scarlett," Rhett started.

"Oh, Rhett, I'm sorry I've made this so hard for you. It's just, when you left I couldn't figure out what to do, I didn't want to deal with life anymore. I really do love you so." Scarlett said, although it was apparent that it was a challenge for her to say them.

"Scarlett, don't talk, it must be so hard for you," He again tried to say what he had meant to.

"But Rhett, I have so much I want to tell you!" Scarlett protested.

"Let me talk first then, Scarlett. It's been almost three weeks since I've gotten here and I've come to realize a few things. And don't think it's just because you're so sick, but I really believe we can make things okay between us again. I know what I've said about this before but if you really care about me,"

"Oh Rhett, I do care about you!" Scarlett interrupted again.

"Shhh, I haven't finished yet. If you really care about me and Melanie did say I cared about you, so I think we can really figure this out."

"I know we can!" Scarlett said.

"Scarlett, I've already told you not to talk, now are you going to listen to me or am I going to have to make you be quiet?" He asked.

"You're going to have to make me," She taunted. So he leaned over and kissed her dry lips. Even dry then felt perfect, he thought. Curse her, if she weren't so sick I'd keep kissing her. But worried he'd already cut of her oxygen source too long he pulled away.

"I'll see you later Scarlett, try to get some rest now." He told her. Before he even got to the door he could hear her snoring peacefully. Things where turning out for the better, he realized. Maybe things really would work out.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

So for those of you who found my story again I apologize deeply.

I was trying to delete my first story (which was a complete fail) and accidentally clicked on this one, it wasn't for several hours that I realized I had deleted this one.

I hope you like this next chapter and I'll try on getting an update up soon!

And remember, keep reviewing and if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me! :)

* * *

><p>After several more days of meals of bread and water Scarlett had begun to look a little bit better. Only three days away from when had originally predicted she would die, it was obvious he had been wrong. Of course, Scarlett was still incredibly thin and still very pale, but she could speak without so much effort now and her cheeks became fuller every day. The dimples that had attracted so many men had also come back.<p>

It was exactly a month to the day when came again. Even though he happily reported that, with the help of the medicine, Scarlett would be able to fight off the typhoid. But after Scarlett had gone back to sleep he pulled Rhett aside. "Captain Butler, last time I was hear Scarlett kept talking about having more children, of course she was delirious but I have a feeling she really does want another baby." Why that was wonderful! Why did the doctor sound so remorseful then? "Captain Butler, I hope you have the sense to realize that having a baby anytime soon would essentially have the same effects that it had on Melanie, and I therefor highly discourage it."

It took Rhett awhile to process this. He hadn't allowed himself to want more children since Scarlett was so obviously against it. But now that she wanted one, Rhett could finally want one. What was saying? "Will she ever be able to have children again?" He asked slowly, fearing the answer may be no.

"I think it would be best just to wait and see." He answered quietly and left.

Was he going to have to be the one to break it to Scarlett? No. He just wouldn't tell her. But what if she asked him about it? He couldn't say no now and yes later. He'd just have to say that they'd wait a little while. Maybe she'd realize that she was too weak to have a baby without him having to tell her. But in the mean time he'd send for Wade and Ella from Tara. Maybe she'd be so occupied with them she'd forget about a baby.

Then Rhett realized what he was thinking and laughed aloud. Scarlett, who had never wanted a child in her life, finally was in touch with her motherly side.

It was the first night that Rhett had been able to sleep for a long time. His dreams weren't disturbed by images of Bonnie nor where they sleepless with grief. The grandfather clock in the hall had just struck midnight when he was awoken by a loud crash from downstairs. Panicking, he messily lit a candle, dripping hot wax on himself in the process, and ran downstairs.

If his hearing was at all accurate the sound had come from the kitchen. A single light glowed from behind the kitchen door. Still dazed with sleepiness Rhett stopped for a moment. Who was behind the door? Certainly not an intruder, he had watched Pork lock all of the doors before he had gone to bed, and certainly not one of the servant. Terror seized his heart as he realized who the only person behind the door could be.

Flinging open the door his worst fears were confirmed. "Mammy, go and fetch , quickly!" Rhett shouted, for in the middle of the marble kitchen floor there was Scarlett, lying in a puddle of blood and brandy. Mammy and Pork where standing at the other end of the kitchen now. "Gawd almighty!" Pork cried. With sudden realization Rhett saw why Scarlett had come downstairs. A broken decanter lay in shards around her. A half-filled glass also lay in her hands. She had come down for a drink.

It was some hours later when Dr. Meade reappeared in the hall. Rhett was still in shock from the nights previous events. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of it all. She had somehow managed to stand again, made it down the stairs without breaking her neck, and had thought it an intelligent thing to have a drink. "Captain Butler," started, Rhett braced himself for the words to come, I'm sorry, she's not going to make, it doesn't look hopeful. He would never forgive himself if the next words he said were what he predicted. "She's okay." Were all that he was informed of. He felt like he could hug the doctor, if there wasn't so much blood on his shirt. So much blood. How could she be alive? When he had carried her up to her room he had nearly left a trail of blood, if it hadn't been for the rag Mammy had held against her head Rhett feared she would have bled to death.

"Rhett," The doctor said sympathetically, it was the first time he had called him by his first name, ever, he thought. "Don't get me wrong, she's still very weak, and she's lost a lot of blood. But she's fought off the typhoid and she had gained a little bit of weight."

"So you honestly think she's going to get better?" Rhett asked hesitantly.

"She has as good a chance as before," said happily. "More of a chance since Mammy's gotten her to eat. Her head wounds will heal with time but you can expect me back tomorrow."

After he had thanked the doctor for coming at such a late hour and paid him generously, Rhett stumbled back into his room. Although he was reluctant to go to sleep, the night's events and the lack of sleep he'd had in the past months overcame him. No dreams came. And although he preferred the silence and darkness of his sleep to his nightmares and visions of Bonnie, he would have been happier dreaming about Scarlett.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Wow, It's really been a looooong time since I've updated, SORRY! I've just been really busy getting ready for the holidays and all.

And remember, I always want to hear your ideas! Please comment!

Luv you all!

* * *

><p>Life had been quiet in the too empty house since Scarlett's accident. Whenever Rhett tried to talk to her about it she pretended to be asleep. When Scarlett slept Rhett entertained himself by reading what little books they had in the library. Although most of the books were about shop keeping or things like that, Rhett figured he could learn a few things. Ever since he had gotten home it had been mainly his responsibility to look after the store. He would never know how Scarlett did it. He had to juggle shipments, ordering things, paying the employees, all while trying to maintain and, possible, gain customers. When all of his attempts failed to raise a substantial profit he nearly sold the store to the head clerk for a lot less than it was worth. Rhett may have been good at investing money, but he was now sure he never would have been able to run a business.<p>

With little reason to leave the house Rhett hadn't. And having been locked up inside the eerily quiet house for two weeks with nothing to do and no visitors, besides of course, Rhett began to look for escapes out the mansion. Even when he was able to escape though he felt trapped, surrounded by people who made it obvious they had no interest in socializing with him. No doubt word had gotten around of Scarlett and, from the chilly glances he got from people, it was also clear that Ashley's theory of this all being his fault had gotten around too.

Living in Atlanta for such a long period of time with no one to relieve his troubles to, no one to talk to in fact, Rhett realized he needed a vacation. So that evening he brought it up with Mammy as she served him his dinner.

"Mammy, I've been thinking about taking a vacation." He told her bluntly, best to get it out all at the same time.

"Well where was yous figurin' on goin'?" She asked.

"Charleston, maybe New Orleans, come to think of it, London would be nice." Then remembering his latest trip to London with Bonnie he changed his mind. "Charleston probably."

Mammy just nodded and replied, "Mmmm-hmmm."

"So it's okay with you?" Rhett asked, this puzzled him. He had expected Mammy to go on and lecture him on how he ought to stay with Scarlett at least until she was better.

"I ain't got no say in what my 'ployer decides to do with himself." But Rhett could hear the disappointment in her tone.

He sighed. "But what's your opinion?" He asked.

"I's say you ought to stay here, Scarlett's getting better ev'ry day and soon you could take her with you wherever you goin'."

But he knew that Scarlett wasn't going to be able to go anywhere for many more months, more than a year probably. He tried to imagine staying in Atlanta that much longer and knew he couldn't do it. Maybe he could make up some excuse about having business to attend to and escape without too much hostility towards him, most of which he knew would be coming from Mammy.

That night as he went to say good night to Scarlett he considered running it by her but she had been so happy today, and he didn't want to spoil her good mood. Plus she might take it wrong and think it was just like before, that he was going to leave simply because he couldn't stand being around her. He knew he would have to tell he soon, though. If he had to stay another week in Atlanta he would go completely insane.

It was several days later, when all of the details of the trip had been worked out: he would be staying with his mother, conducting trade for Scarlett's store in the port, and would only be gone a week at the most, that he finally worked up the courage to tell Scarlett.

When he walked in her room he was relieved to see she was awake. "Scarlett dear," He whispered, not wanting to scare her as she hadn't noticed him come in.

"Rhett?" She asked.

"It's me, I came to talk to you about something," He said slowly, preparing in his head how he would tell her.

"What is it?" She asked tiredly.

"I have to go to Charleston for a shipment that's coming in for the store." He said, there, make it about the store, then she'd let him go.

But she didn't say anything.

"I'll only be gone a week or two dear," He said, wondering if she was mad at him.

"Fine." She said plainly.

Not knowing what to do now Rhett got up and went to his room. He could deal with her being angry at him but he couldn't take not knowing how she felt. Was she angry? Hurt? Disappointed? The curiosity was worse than the hurt.

Despite this he had Pansy pack his bags that night and the next morning he departed. He didn't go to see Scarlett before he left since he knew she would be sleeping. But as the carriage pulled away he saw the curtain in her room twitch a little and guiltily wished he had.

The depot was crowded on the crisp morning, full of people bustling around going wherever they were going. Rhett took his time, he even stopped in the café to get a quick cup of coffee. Before stepping on the train he had a moment of doubt. Should he leave Atlanta? Would Scarlett be okay while he was gone? Then the train whistle blew and interrupted his thoughts. The train was about to leave and impulsively, he jumped on.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Heyy guys

Im going to try to keep updating regularly but bear with me!

Also, I've been thinking that the title of the story kind of sucks, so write me any ideas

And as always, any ideas for what should happen next are greatly appreciated

Love you all!

* * *

><p>Stepping off of the train at the Charleston station Rhett took a deep breath. Charleston air smelt good. It was nice to be home. The last time he had been here was with Bonnie and spotting the café table they had drunken coffee before they left he felt those familiar shooting pains in his heart. Seeing no carriages he decided to walk to his mother's house. He hadn't informed her of his visit, but had mentioned to her, at Bonnie's funeral, that he might be dropping by sometime soon.<p>

His mother had obviously spread the word of Bonnie's death as he was stopped several times by people he knew had hated him. "Why Rhett, My deepest condolences about your daughter, my daughters were so fond of her." His mother's butcher informed him. "My mother sends her sympathies," his neighbor told him, "that visit you and Bonnie made really made her day." But Rhett hadn't come here to be constantly reminded of his daughter, he had come here to get away from that. He hoped his family wouldn't go on so about it also.

"Why Rhett!" His mother called as she saw him walking down the road. It occurred to Rhett that he had just interrupted her afternoon tea and as his mother quickly stepped down the stairs of the front porch he saw several heads poking out from behind the door. "Mother, I hadn't though that you would be having tea, please, don't let me intrude." He said, although he really just didn't want to have to face those Charlestonian woman.

They were known for their breaking of men. And having been raised by them he knew it was true. He knew that if he went in and sat with his mother he would spend the remainder of his afternoon answering questions about his exciting life in Atlanta. He'd have to answer questions about Scarlett too, and he didn't want to have to think about her. Worst of all, though, he would be flooded by words of apologies and condolences for Bonnie. He was sure they would tell all of their favorite stories about her visit in Charleston. Rhett hadn't realized that Charleston would hold as many memories of Bonnie as Atlanta did, at least in Atlanta people didn't talk to him about it. Although, he thought, that was mainly because no one in Atlanta would talk to him.

"Oh Rhett, you wouldn't be intruding! I'm sure the woman would enjoy your company!" She said excitedly.

"You'll have to give them my apologies, but I'm a bit tired from the journey and thought I'd go lie down upstairs."

"Oh, well, okay then dear," She said kindly, but he had no doubt that he would be somehow talked into tea tomorrow.

After unpacking his things he decided to sneak out for a little stroll. How funny, he thought, as he crept out the back door, that I am a grown man and still have to sneak out behind my mother's back. Even though he had felt a bit guilty about lying to his mother earlier it was worth it. The weather was perfect for a walk. It wasn't cold but there was a nice breeze and the sun was just getting low. Birds and butterflies were migrating all around him. All of the trees and bushes were the deepest shade of green he had ever seen them. It was truly a perfect day.

It wasn't until the sun had nearly set that he arrived back home. He had hoped that his mother had retired to her room for her evening nap but found her waiting for him on the porch.

"How was your walk?" She asked.

"Beautiful, Charleston is as beautiful as I've ever seen it." He answered, slowly stepping towards the open door.

"isn't it?" She asked, and while she gazed around her he once again tried to sneak past her and through the door. He wasn't really willing to be asked the questions he knew she would ask him.

Sure enough as soon as he had reached the door she spoke again. "Rhett, why did you come?"

"Why mother, to see you of course." He said and bent down to kiss her cheek. She smiled but he could tell she wasn't fooled.

"I mean the truth, Rhett," she said even though she didn't really want to know the answer. "You rarely visit me and when you do it is almost always for a bad reason. So answer me truthfully, Rhett, why are you here?"

Rhett though for a minute. Could he tell his mother the real reason? He didn't want all of Charleston to know. He also didn't want to distress her. What could he say? That he felt trapped in his extravagant home? That he felt hated by all of Atlanta? Maybe he would lie and say it was to get a shipment that was coming in.

"What is it Rhett?" She asked again.

Knowing he had to say something quickly he said the first thing that came to mind. "Scarlett's dying and I can't bear to watch it."

Was that really what he thought? The answer came to him immediately. Of course it was. He still loved her! How had he been so stupid before? She was dying and he couldn't stand it, not because it was his fault but because he loved her! He really did, why hadn't he realize it sooner? Why was he just realizing it now?

Then it hit him. Scarlett was dying. And he loved her. He looked over at his mother whose face had a look of absolute terror on it. "Dying? Are you quite sure? Why, you always described her as such a strong person."

A strong person. She was right. He had always thought of her as a strong person. But maybe he had been wrong. Maybe she was just the fragile little women she now appeared as. Could he have been wrong all those years? Had his crude remarks taken just as much of a toll on her as they had on him? He had always just assumed she was as strong as she claimed to be, but what if she had been lying? Was I wrong to assume she was different from other woman?

With sudden realization he turned to his mother. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go catch a train."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

So the story seems to be taking a darker side now, but I think I'm going to make it happy again, so dont worry

Ideas and thoughts are always appreciated, so please, please, please comment

Luv y'all!

* * *

><p>The train ride from Charleston to Atlanta took for what seemed to be forever. He was surrounded by happy, babbling people while he had just had the epiphany of a lifetime. He had been wrong. For their entire marriage he had been wrong. Scarlett wasn't strong, she was weaker than any women he had ever known before. No wonder she had been so good at deflecting his insults. She could never accept them because they would have crushed her, the same way when he left her it had crushed her.<p>

And he loved her! Of course he did, he wouldn't have stayed with her so long if he hadn't. Why else would he have run through the door when he heard the glass break? It wasn't because he was worried about his possessions, but because he was worried about her. If only he had realized it sooner, he could have avoided all of this.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. When he had told his mother he was leaving the look on her face had been priceless. He had left as soon as he realized it too, without so much as packing or hugging her good-bye. A part of him was glad he had left as soon as he did also, who knows what his mother would have said to him. "Well then, why are you here?" She'd probably ask, or just plain "why?" She probably would have nagged him about details, that or been furious at him.

After what seemed like another eternity the train pulled up in Atlanta. As he got off without a suitcase in his hand he was vaguely aware of the odd glances he received. Without so much as a servant too, he realized, I must look horribly poor. But that barely slowed him down as he jumped into the first available carriage. The ride home was brief and he paid the driver generously. He could barely wait to see Scarlett.

He had already told her once that he thought they could make it work, know he was confident they could. And not only work, but have some fun too. Hadn't he told her once that marriage could be fun? Maybe this time it could be. He flung open the door and shouted a happy, "I'm home!" But there was no answer. Maybe they hadn't heard him. He shouted it again, this time a bit louder. There was still no answer. He ran up the stairs. Where was everyone? Suddenly, terror set in. Nobody was home, but Scarlett was too weak to move still, Mammy surely wouldn't have left her alone. The only reason she wouldn't be here sent chills through Rhett. It couldn't be. He had only left that morning.

He stormed into Scarlett's bedroom. There was no one there. That's when he saw it. An empty decanter lying on the bed, next to it was a small puddle of scotch. He ran over to it. There was still a small indent in the pillow, they must not have been gone more than an hour. Grabbing his coat on the way out he ran until he reached Dr. Meade's house.

It had been months since he had come to this part of Atlanta. The houses looked sad compared to the beautifully colored ones he had seen in Charleston. The land around the houses looked dead. He noticed several curtains in dusty windows twitching as he walked by. For a moment he was sidetracked by the anger he felt towards these people. They were all just people, with normal hardships. The difference was Scarlett had always done something to fix her hardships. People just couldn't accept that Scarlett had done the undone and ended up better off.

But he was slowing down his pace now. Scarlett, he thought. And he started to jog again. He hammered on Dr. Meade's front door. He waited for several minutes and banged again. He was about to leave when he noticed two eyes poking out from behind the front hall curtain. So someone was home. He banged again, this time with more urgency. Finally he heard footsteps coming towards the door. A very shy looking Mrs. Meade greeted him.

"Good evening, Captain Butler, how may I help you?" She asked coldly.

"Is your husband home?" Rhett asked with an urgent tone to his voice which she seemed to notice.

"No, I'm afraid not, there seems to have been some kind of emergency at the hospital." This confirmed it. He tried to thank her as he started walking again. This was it, Scarlett was gone. He couldn't seem to make this sound real though. No, he thought, she was just here this morning, she couldn't be gone. By the time he reached the hospital he had convinced himself that it wasn't possible, that this was all some joke or something.

He quickly strode to the front desk. "Butler please," he told the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Scarlett? Yes, she's in room 309." So she wasn't gone, she was just sick, he thought. He down the hall to room 309. He heard soft voices behind the door. Slowly cracking it open he could see Mammy's back and hunching over a bed. Stepping in he could see a pair of completely motionless, small legs under the cotton sheet.

"Mist' Butler!" Mammy said when she saw him.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Dr. Meade looked up at him, then back down at who he knew was Scarlett. There was sadness in the doctor's eyes. He stood up and signaled for mammy to step away. As they did Rhett saw that it had not, in fact, just been the alcohol, for there were bandages wrapped around Scarlett's head and almost everywhere else for that matter.

He looked at the doctor again. He shook his head. She was not okay. As this finally occurred to Rhett he began to feel dizzy, he reached for the end of the bed but his hands slipped. Before he could stop himself he had fallen on the floor and hit his head painfully on the tile. Suddenly, the world hazed out and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Dont worry, this isn't the end, but I think it's the end of Scarlett's sickness.

I'm considering a few things that should happen next but I'd love to hear you ideas!

Comment please!

XOXO

* * *

><p>When Rhett woke up he was lying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. It took a minute to remember what he was doing here. But when he did he felt the air rush out of him. Scarlett. He tried to stand up but felt a stabbing pain in his head. What time was it? How long had he been asleep? The realization that he wouldn't be able to get up and find out not only frustrated him but the feeling of being trapped once again returned to him.<p>

It seemed like an eternity until a small nurse came in to check on him.

"Oh!" She said when he turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you were awake. Do you need anything?"

"Can I go now?" He asked anxiously.

She looked at him sadly, "I'm afraid not, Dr. Meade has given me instructions to make sure you don't leave for at least another day."

Another day. Would he have to wait that long to find out what was wrong with Scarlett? Dread filled his body, was there anything to find out about her? Was she already gone? He couldn't just sit here not knowing, what if he missed being with her for her last minutes.

What felt like hours passed before he heard a knock on the door. In stepped Dr. Meade, looking just as sadly at him as he had earlier.

Rhett sat bolt upright so quickly the rush of blood to his head almost made him loose consciousness again. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"We think so." He said. Rhett waited for more details.

"What happened?" He pursued the doctor.

"She, well, she had another drink." He nodded, he already knew that. "But she, had an accident. She jumped out the window.

Was it the terrible headache he had or had the doctor just told him she had jumped out the window? Jumped? Then it hit him, she had jumped. She had tried to kill herself.

"The second floor window?" He asked urgently, there was no way she could have survived the fall.

"Yes, but Captain Butler, before you start to worry, she fell in the bushes," He took a deep breath. "But she's still in bad condition."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well her ribs, most of them are broken, and her legs, them too. Her head has had some damage done to it but we think it will heal." He stopped a moment before continuing.

She had tried to kill herself. Guilt washed over Rhett like a wave. It was a cold feeling, the realization that this was his fault. If he had just thought about Scarlett instead of his need for happiness. If he had just realized that as hard as it was for him it was harder for her.

He could tell that the doctor wanted to tell him something else also. "She's depressed Captain Butler, she had been ever since you left her." So Ashley had been right, everyone knew. "Be nice to her, support her, try to make her happy." And then he left. Closing the door softly behind him as it was apparent Rhett was deep in thought.

Relief was an entirely different emotion than guilt, it sent waves of warmth all the way down to his toes. She was alright. She was going to live. Still, if he had just stayed in Atlanta all of this could have been avoided.

The next morning his clothes were returned to him by the shy nurse and he strolled down the hall as fast as his sore head would allow him. The door to Scarlett's room was half open and he could see Mammy's dark form sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Scarlett's eyes were open below the bandages that were wrapped around her head. "Scarlett," he whispered as to not wake Mammy up.

She looked over at him and a sigh of relief escaped her torn lips.

"I thought you had left me," she cried, real tears sliding down her face.

"No, no, I'll never leave you again," he said, crouching down so he could be at eye level with her.

"I just, I thought you would never come back again," she admitted.

"I'm sorry I ever left, I realized that as soon as I got to Charleston."

"But you said you didn't love me anymore," she asked, and he knew she was secretly hoping he would say that he did.

"But I do love you, why else would I have stayed in Atlanta so long? I just needed to think about it for a little while, but I do love you," he said honestly.

"You do?" Happiness glimmered in her half closed eyes.

"Yes." He said boldly, he hoped she believed him.

She smiled up at him with the same smile she had when she told him she would marry him. Happily, with determination in her eyes. He wished he could kiss her but her lips had several stitched in them and he had no desire to put her through any more pain than he was sure she was already in.

It was almost two weeks before Scarlett could leave the hospital. Rhett ordered the grandest carriage he knew Scarlett had ever seen to take her home. Rhett couldn't wait to spoil her as much as he could, and since his stocks in cotton had gone up, he could.

The carriage ride home from the hospital was an awkward one. He knew Scarlett hadn't and wouldn't want to talk about what had happened. While he had been home , though, he had thrown out their entire collection of alcohol and finally realized he would have to be the one to talk to Scarlett about it.

"Scarlett," he said slowly. She looked up at him but didn't say anything. "I threw away all of the alcohol." She nodded slowly. "Why though Scarlett?"

"Because, it was the only thing I could find comfort in," she said guiltily. Of course, she hadn't been able to find comfort in him so she had gone to the alcohol.

"You can't drink anymore Scarlett," he said. She nodded again. Before he could continue they were home.


	10. Chapter 10

Im finally back! For those of you who still care to see how my story will play out I'm going to try to post as much of it as I can. Please help me with ideas! I'm running out or them!

Xoxo

* * *

><p>Rhett paced anxiously outside of Scarlett's room. For a while it had seemed so much better. She had been eating well, walking, and even going on the occasional carriage ride. But then a week ago she had begun to deteriorate again. She wouldn't eat or take visitors. Still, she insisted she was fine. So Rhett had believed her. It had been a week now where she hadn't eaten anything and she was beginning to look pale again, so he had made the call to Doctor Meade.<p>

As the minutes passed horrible ideas began to form in his mind. The typhoid was back or she had caught something else. That she would die. Rhett could feel his heart beating faster as he became more and more anxious. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Doctor Meade stepped out of the bedroom. "What's wrong with her? Will she be okay? Can you get her to eat something?"

Doctor Meade simply raised his hand, a signal for Rhett to calm down. "She's fine. As a matter of fact, better than fine. She's pregnant. And I think she's waiting for you."

Happiness quickly overcame the fear that had tortured Rhett all morning, and he swung open the door. Scarlett was beaming up at him. "We're going to have a baby!" She cried. And Rhett hugged. Never had he seen Scarlett so happy to have a baby. Never had he been so happy to have a baby. Everything was going to be alright. Scarlett and him were going to be fine. They were going to have a baby and they'd all be a family again.

It wasn't for another few hours that Rhett left Scarlett's room. She had fallen asleep an hour ago but he had lay there with her anyway. So, it was a bit surprising to find Doctor Meade waiting for him in the parlor. "Captain Butler, I think there are certain things we ought to discuss."

Rhett's heart sank. So everything wasn't alright with Scarlett. "You said she was fine." He said slowly.

"And she is, but I told you before that carrying another child could be a serious threat to Scarlett's health."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Was he saying that she wouldn't be able to carry the baby?

"I mean she's still weak. And I know you are both happy about this but you need to prepare yourselves if the baby, or Scarlett, don't make it."

Rhett stood there in stunned silence. Only minutes before he had been so happy, he had felt like nothing could go wrong, Now it felt like the world was caving in around him.

"Anyway, I have to be going. Phone me if anything changes." Rhett barely noticed him leave.


	11. Chapter 11

I know, super short chapter. But I find it easier to right this way. Please, please, please review! Thanks to everyone reading this!

xoxo

* * *

><p>Slowly opening his eyes slowly opened his eyes. The first rays of morning were beginning to peak through the curtains. Something had woken him up this early but he wasn't sure what. Looking around the room he found Scarlett crouched over a bucket. Strands of her hair were plastered to her face and she was shivering.<p>

Grabbing the blanket off the bed he quickly rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, the fear obvious in his voice.

" I'm fine." She answered smiling up at him. "It's just morning sickness. It's a good sign."

He nodded. But he wasn't sure. This morning sickness was making it so that Scarlett could barely keep anything down. As he helped her stand back up and walk over to the bed he winced and noticed for the hundredth time how prominent her shoulders were becoming. Her collar bone stuck out more than before.

Every time Doctor Meade came he emphasized how much she needed to eat, but whenever she was offered food she would complain of nausea or say she was tired. At this point Doctor Meade said there was little hope for either of them.

Rhett knew this was all his fault. He would be responsible if anything happened to her or to their baby. And soon, he fell back into his old drinking habits. It made things easier to deal with, to pretend you were somewhere else. Some nights after a few drinks of brandy he would imagine everything fine, Scarlett healthy, and a perfect little girl. She had big blue eyes just like Bonnie. But then the sound of Scarlett retching would bring him back to reality.

The mood of despair spread through the house like a fire. Mammy never smiled. Pork dragged his feet everywhere he went. The curtains were almost never opened because the light hurt Scarlett's eyes. To Rhett, it felt like things were already over.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhett awoke to a loud, sharp cry. Lifting his head of the table quickly he took in his surroundings. He had fallen asleep in the dinning room. An empty brandy bottle lay on its side in front of him. His mouth tasted sickeningly of alcohol.

He looked around for the source of the noise, then realized it had come from upstairs. Before his brain even processed what was happening he was running up the stairs, screaming at Pork to call Doctor Meade. When he flung open the door to Scarlett's room the look on her face confirmed his worst fears.

The pristine white sheets were soaked with deep, red blood. He stood there, no idea of what to do next. Scarlett was crying and he realized he was too. He knelt next to her. "I'm sorry this is all my fault." He said.

She started to cry harder, wrapping her thin arms around his neck, holding onto him with all the strength she had. After what seemed like only seconds he saw Doctor Meade approaching the door. A grim look quickly overcoming his tired face.

"Rhett I think you ought to leave the room." He said quietly. Read pried Scarlett off him, kissed her cheek, and walked away. As soon as the door shut behind him he leaned against the wall and slid down. He looked pathetic, a grown man sitting on the floor in a crumpled up pile. But he couldn't help it. He could loose her. He could loose them both.

Waiting. It made time slow down. What felt like years were only minutes. He banged his head against the wall. Not knowing what was going on was torture. People were bustling around him in slow motion, carrying hot water, clean blankets, running to get things. But to Rhett time seemed to stand still.

Sure, the world kept turning, but for Rhett it was over. Everything was over. He wouldn't be able to move on without her. How could he? Where could he go from here?

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. "You can see her now." Without even bothering to see who had told him he ran into the room. Scarlett lay on the bed, Pale and Thin as ever, but she was breathing. She looked so peaceful asleep. He traced the trails her tears had left on her cheeks.

"She's okay." Doctor Meade's voice sounded from behind him. He nodded, too afraid to ask the one question still unanswered. "So is the baby." He smiled. "But it's weak, the heartbeats irregular, there's a chance it wont hang on the night."

The tears Rhett had held back for hours began filling his eyes. Vaguely aware of Doctor Meade leaving he crawled into bed next to Scarlett. Still asleep she turned on her side a placed her head on her chest.

They'd be alright. Even if they didn't have the baby. As long as he had her they'd be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Rhett hadn't slept all night. He was afraid if he did Scarlett would leave him. So he had stayed awake, watching her, to make sure she didn't stop breathing. She hadn't. And when she opened her deep green eyes and gazed up at him he knew things were going to be alright.

He smiled at her. "You're alright." He said, Relief seeped over him. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. They both must have drifted off because when he woke up Mammy was shoving a roll in his face. He looked over at Scarlett, who was propped up on several pillows. And for the first time in weeks, he saw Scarlett eat.

And not hesitantly either, she was literally stuffing her face with food and seemed to be enjoying it. When she was done she looked over at him. "I don't know what it is Rhett," she said, "But for the first time in weeks I'm hungry."

Rhett watched her eat for a minute before Doctor Meade stepped in. Before stepping into the hall he kissed Scarlett's forehead. He walked down the stairs slowly. After last night's affairs he thought it might be better to distract himself while waiting. He poured himself a glass of coffee, drinking it too eagerly and burning his tongue.

Before he knew it Doctor Meade was standing in front of him again. "The baby hung on." He said.

"You mean it'll make it?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but it looks like it will."

Such sudden happiness overcame Rhett that before he knew it he was pulling Doctor Meade into a hug.

"Thanks you so much." He said, before running up the stairs to Scarlett's room. She was beaming when he walked in.

When she saw him she smiled even more. "We're going to have a baby."


	14. Chapter 14

The noise of construction started every morning and dawn and didn't finish until dusk. Every waking hour was filled with the noise of hammers clanking against nails. Sure they had plenty of spare rooms, but for the new baby there would have to be a whole new wing of the house. And preparations for the baby had to be rushed, seeing as it would be here in a matter of weeks.

Scarlett's room was the only place that escaped the insanity. He'd gone to extreme measure to make sure of that. Dr. Meade insisted that she was still fragile and to be careful around her. Rhett was relived to have somewhere to escape from the noise to.

"I think it'll be a girl." Scarlett said, looking up from her book.

"And why is that?" Rhett asked curiously. A girl would be ideal. Someone he could spoil as much as, well, Bonnie. A girl would love him forever whereas a boy would loose his respect for his father.

"I don't know. I just can tell. It was different with Wade. But this time it feels like it did with Ella and Bonnie."

"Speaking of the children, do you think we might have them back now? I'm sure they've overstayed their welcome with Sue Ellen by quite a bit."

"I suppose it would be alright now. I just didn't want them to see me.." She trailed off, but Rhett knew where she was heading.

"Well then lets waste no time, I'll have Pork go fetch them and I'll tell Mammy to Prepare their rooms.

Scarlett smiled at the idea of having her children home again. Granted she had not been very nice to them in the past and they had probably loved being with Sue Ellen. Still, there were her children and she would step up to the challenge of being a good mother.

When Rhett returned she consulted him about several decisions regarding the nursery. "What color should it be? I'm thinking yellow or beige."

"Whatever you want." He answered. Decorating really wasn't his area.

She smiled and went back to her book.

It had only been a few days since they had sent for the children when Scarlett saw the carriage pull up in front of the house. Sue Ellen must have been overjoyed to be rid of them. Not even waiting for Pork to open the door Ella Swung it open and jumped out. Landing in a big pile of mud and promptly ruining her nice, white shoes. Wade, following Ella, did the same.

She watched her children run up towards the house. Cringing as she realized the terrible stains their muddy feet would leave on the carpet. But she still felt and overpowering sense of love. They were both so grown up now. Having sprouted several inches since she had last seen them. She hadn't realized quite how much she'd missed them until now.

She impatiently waited for them to reach her room, flipped the pages of her book back and forth. It was a boring book. All about accounting, something she was beginning to loose interest in. Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when her bedroom door swung open, revealing two smiling children.

They hesitated but Scarlett motioned for them to join her on the bed. They both ran and jumped onto the bed. The force of both of them jumping on at the same time sent her flying a few inches into the air. When she landed they all started laughing. It was nice having the children around after all.


End file.
